The invention relates to a reciprocator for use with a power hand drill and in particular a reciprocator for driving tools requiring a reciprocating motion which utilizes any motorized hand drill as a power source.
Many tools are in common use which require a reciprocating motion such as files, chisels, star drills, and hack saws. While special electrical or pneumatic drivers are avialable for driving such tools, a need exists for a low cost tool reciprocator which may be driven by widely available small electric hand drills or by pneumatic rotary drills. Such a unit is a particular value to the homeowner or occasional user for whom the investment in a special driving tool is not warranted. A low cost, easy to use, reciprocating tool driver is therefore needed which can fit the chuck of a small hand drill and that can supply a controllable and adjustable reciprocating motion to a tool.